Whispered Words
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Neither could have expected it to happen least of all her. For him to find out was just devastation. He would certainly use that tidbit of information against her...and what delicious news it was. WillxPhobos. Oneshot. Warning: A bit mature.


**Title**: Whispered Words

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Will & Phobos

**Fandom**: W.I.T.C.H.

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 02- Fall from grace/glory (Beta List)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them…otherwise, there'd be more WxP goodies.

When she awoke, eyes fearful of something unknown and drenched in sweat, the Guardians were the first to hear. Still rubbing the sleep from their eyes, they had quickly converged in a dark alleyway behind Hay-Lin's restaurant and opened a portal in the Veil.

They'd wondered about Will's harried expression and late night call but only Cornelia was the one to truly question their leader's judgement- she had done so ever since Will was named the Keeper of the Heart.

The blond had expected a practical answer as she was so used to getting and even had a response for the expected answer.

But none ever came.

Instead, the Keeper opened a portal and all but leapt into it; Hay Lin following and then the rest of them.

Once in Metamoor, they were quick to notice that the portal had taken them in the midst of a panic ridden town. They were confused…Will somehow seemed expectant and called the magic words which allowed their transformation.

Sensing their leader's distress, they cooperated and with a flash of bright light, they became the Guardians.

Despite the appearance of the Guardians and with it, the Heart of Kandrakar on their side, the townspeople hardly noticed in their terrified states. Many were throwing items onto carts and wrapping up whatever food they could get their hands on.

The five of them had remained quiet while they surveyed the scene. It was Taranee who was first to notice the battle outside the town- a battle that struck close to all of their hearts; it would be Cornelia who was first to fly towards the midst with one name on her lips.

She had found him fast and ironically enough, he was in the middle of it all, valiantly shouting out orders left and right to the men of the rebellion.

Without a second notice, she dove straight into the action and not a moment later, vines shot out of the ground.

Irma was next to act. She dove to the north side of the battle picking out her targets with well-aimed gusts of water shooting fast enough to chip even the hardest of substances.

Hay-Lin flew high and mighty, calling up a tornado in the east sucking up what they could of Phobos' demonic army.

Taranee flew south; Will could hear the screams of her victims burning alive.

And herself, their leader, stayed still, eyes observant for whatever hit that could bring them this victory.

Despite the guardian's help, many men had already diminished in the fight as Phobos' men were too many and theirs, too few. Though with the guardian's help, a new courage reigned supreme and it seemed the tides were turning in their favor.

_I'm over here…_The wind whispered in Will's ears. Her head snapped up in response and in a long distance over, amber eyes met cold, blue-gray ones. A reserve hardened inside her and despite warnings, she flew towards him.

It was him, the Prince.

Phobos.

The one who'd taken Elyon's life with the transferal of powers.

The one who'd ravage death and destruction in so many towns; it was hard to keep track anymore.

But this was the first time he had ever appeared in battle.

Upon reaching him, the two adversaries just stared coldly at each other before Will snidely remarked, "The Prince is actually dirtying his hands?"

"Not at all. I was bored and needed entertainment," His eyes raked her body and Will felt bile rising in her throat with his heated gaze.

A ball of energy flew at him and he merely held up a hand, deflecting it away. Will had expected it though; he did carry Elyon's powers after all. Phobos knew she had expected it and was certainly amused when the initial attack was over and he found himself tackled by a lithe body.

Both fell from the air and crashed into the ground hard, his body taking most of the brunt. She had already rolled off of him and settled into a fighting stance when a rage rose in him. Throwing ball after ball of energy, he was amazed as she ducked and deflected each one- much like he had done to her attack- before forming a large blast of energy and sending it towards him with the speed of light.

He felt it hit his side and merely grunted before sending his own powerful wave which smacked her right in the middle of the stomach.

She was flung back and as she hit the tree, a sharp cry of pain emerged from her mouth before she crumbled into a heap at the roots.

Clutching his side, he moved towards her with his hand held out and a dispassionate look apparent in all his features.

Will gasped for breath as she stared, hatefully into his face, "I hate you," She forced the sentence out before coughing as blood leaked out of her.

He dropped his hand and smiled maliciously, "Good,"

She could feel the Heart of Kandrakar throbbing in her chest, for after every transformation, it would hide itself within her own body.

It reacted to him the way it reacted whenever they came close to an opening in the Veil.

He loomed above her, a dark, red stain appearing in his side. Phobos didn't seem to notice as he studied her pained expression and her feeble attempts to get away despite broken ribs, the painful breathing because of it, and the possible internal bleeding she was suffering. Had she been anyone but the Keeper of the Heart, her spine would've snapped in two and that would've been the end of it.

He had the upper hand yet he had not made a single move to take the gem from her.

She was finally able to stand up and only took a few steps before her feet was swiped from under her and two fists slammed on either side of her head. Will could barely suppress her reactions as his face loomed dangerously close.

She felt his weight upon her torso and gasped at the pressure; it was for sure she possessed broken ribs. It didn't help that his suggestive position of straddling her made the situation slightly embarrassing. She twisted and turned to the best of her ability, swallowing any pain that shot up from her abdomen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He growled, his voice dangerously low.

It was then that Will realized there was something poking her in the stomach. Almost instantaneously, she blushed as red as her hair and her arms moved to punch his arms.

They dropped from under him and the distance between his and her face quickly shortened before it was stopped by the quick reaction of his elbows snapping into place to hold him up.

She berated herself for the stupid move.

Afraid to do anything but stay still, she could only look into his eyes in defiance as the Heart throbbed wildly in her chest. Though at this point, she couldn't figure out if it was the Heart of Kandrakar or her own heart.

And then…

He kissed her. Not gentle and soft, but hard, dominating, vicious and surprisingly passionate for one so stoic and cold. Matching tit for tat, she responded with just as much anger and fury she felt for the man and found that her hands had reached to grasp his face for better access to his lips.

She gasped into his lips when one hand roughly reached up to grasp her left breast. Will was much too surprised at this move and even more surprised when he cursed under his breath and pressed his lips against a sensitive spot on her neck, suckling hard.

The shock of the hard pressure rubbing up and down her body removed any pain. Not one to just lie there submissively, she dug her nails deep into his back and arched when his other hand settled between her legs. Baring her teeth, she bit into his shoulder.

It was hard to determine when their matching abhorrence for each other disappeared and was replaced by something indescribable.

When the desperate calls of her teammates were heard, they both seized what they were doing and he quickly rolled off of her before disappearing into the night.

Irma had found their fallen leader first, curled in a little ball.

Some story of an ambush or another was quickly concocted by her lips and they had accepted it. Caleb checked her for any broken body parts but was happy to announce that it seems as though Will had only gotten the wind knocked out of her.

It was then she realized there was no more pain in her chest and that she could breath normally…even the throbbing of the Heart had subsided.

But the throbbing of her own heart continued wildly. She barely noticed the weird look that came across Cornelia's face when Caleb bent down to pick her up, hugging her small body to his in a protective manner, or the question asked by Taranee about the weird bruise on her neck.

Will never bothered to answer and they credited to her shaken nerves. Her nerves _**were**_ shaken but not for the reason they so thought…

She was the leader of the Guardians, protectors of the Veil and the three worlds that resided between and around its coverings. In their heroine forms, they were known by especially the people of Metamoor as savior-like beings- something Will had always found funny and now…

She was always the one who pointed out what they should do and not do, when their powers should be used and when it was necessary to be stealthy- an unexpected leader, really. Will had even admitted that when she first received the gem, she hardly knew what to do; Cornelia sure did voice her opinions on who she thought should've been the true leader of their team.

But she did her job and proved herself, even to the harshest of critics- _herself_.

…and their leader had let them down.

The moment she let him kiss her...

...the moment she felt even minute ounce of attraction towards him…

And he knew. _He somehow found out_.

**The End.**

**_Notes: Done for the 30kisses community over at LJ. There are still quite a few pairings left to snatch up so if there are any fellow WITCH lovers out there who wants to take up, say, Cornelia and Caleb, do so fast! Whee. As for this fic, I hope it's apparent that it follows the theme of "fall from grace/glory" because as a Guardian, especially the leader- Will Vandom had a duty to uphold and the moment she allowed her attraction to even become apparent (especially to the prince), that was when she 'fell from grace'. And she very much literally did when she tackled in...mwahahaha. Hope you enjoyed folks. )_**


End file.
